


Rainbow

by dreamymie



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clingy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, jaedam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamymie/pseuds/dreamymie
Summary: What comes after rain?
Relationships: Yoon Jaehyuk & Bang Yedam, Yoon Jaehyuk/Bang Yedam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Okay so this ship has caught my attention for quite some time now, so I decided to write something about them. I love them so much and they are so cute together! Anyway, do enjoy the fic~

_Ring ring ring_

Jaehyuk groans. Reaching his hands at the nightstand and turning off the loud alarm. He sits up and rubs his eyes. Ah it's Saturday, one look at the window, what a grey wet morning. Contemplating if he should just continue sleeping because of the cold weather. After a good 5 minutes of mindless battle in his head, he decided to just wake up and make a start on his day. Stretches his limbs and goes straight to the bathroom.

  
  


After refreshing himself, he walks to their kitchen. He can guarantee the members have not awakened yet. By the time he arrives at the kitchen, to his surprise, there's Yedam who is lurking around, searching for food in the fridge.

  
  


Bang Yedam. Or you could say God Yedam. A very gorgeous and talented man. Everyone loves him, well that includes Jaehyuk. He always has a soft spot for this man and goes out of his ways to show his love and care to him.

  
  


“Morning Yedam, you're up early today. I thought you're gonna sleep in since you came back late last night after your recording.” Jaehyuk greets the other.

  
  


Yedam turns his gaze away from the fridge, closes the door and faces the older, “Good morning hyung. I actually can't sleep, my head hurts. So I'm thinking of eating something light before taking the medicine.” Yedam replies with a weak smile.

  
  


Jaehyuk feels sorry. He immediately engulfs the smaller in a hug and softly caresses his fingers on Yedam’s petite waist, “Is there anything I can help?”

  
  


It's not a shocker for Yedam, probably a norm for them by now because of how Jaehyuk always showers the members with sweet affections. He hugs back and buries his head on Jaehyuk’s broad shoulder, “Its okay hyung. I just need a little bit of rest.”

  
  


“Alright then, how about I make you some soup. You go take a rest first okay?” Jaehyuk replies and kisses on Yedam’s crown.

  
  


Yedam releases himself from the warm hug and nods, “Thank you hyung.”

  
  


“Your welcome. Now go, I'll be quick. Promise.” Jaehyuk pats Yedam’s head gently.

  
  


-

  
  


With a tray containing the hot soup and a glass of water, Jaehyuk brings them carefully into Yedam’s room. The door isn’t completely shut making it easier for him to get in.

  
  


“Yedam-ah?”

  
  


Yedam who was at the verge of falling asleep, quickly sits up from his bed, looking cute and fluffy in his hoodie that is way too big for him, “Well that was pretty fast hyung.”

  
  


Jaehyuk places the tray on the nightstand and sits by Yedam’s side “I did not actually.” Jaehyuk laughs and ruffles softly the other’s brown locks, “And sorry damie, i'm not a great cook. Hope it tastes alright.”

  
  


“Hey! Don't say that, hyung did this for me is already amazing and it means so much to me.” Yedam says in pout. Jaehyuk stares at the pout for too long, which you can't blame him for when the younger is naturally cute.

  
  


Jaehyuk pinches the younger’s puffy cheek, “Ok damie, you eat first. Don't forget to take the medicine. Anything you need, i'm just one call away.” He gets up and closes the door carefully. On his way to the kitchen again to make his own breakfast.

  
  


-

  
  


Done finishing washing the dishes, Jaehyuk moves his long legs to the living room with a mindset to continue the movie that he left off yesterday. Oh, he almost forgot. Stopping by the singer’s room to check up on him.

  
  


Knocking softly on the door before he gets in, swiftly. Approaching the sleeping angel quietly and looks to his right, thank god the soup is gone. The pill wrapper was also there indicating Yedam already took his medicine. Bent down to kiss the younger’s temple, “You’ve worked hard damie.” and takes the tray to bring out for washing.

  
  


Being the clumsy Jaehyuk that he is, he accidentally drops the spoon and _clang_. Yedam jolts up, “Hyung?”

  
  


Jaehyuk puts down the tray and rushes to Yedam’s side, “Oh no! Did I wake you up? Aish, I'm so clumsy, I apologise..” Yedam looks at the older with a soft smile and tired eyes, “No, it's okay hyung.”

  
  


Jaehyuk returns the smile, placing his hands on the younger’s shoulder, “Okay, do you need anything else baby?” Though in a sleepy daze, Yedam can feel a faint blush rising up his cheeks. Is it the nickname or he’s getting a fever right now.

  
  


“Ermm, well i do have one request.” Yedam says carefully, averting his eyes from the older. Jaehyuk hearing attentively, “Yes, what is it?”

  
  


“C-can you sleep and cuddle with me? It's kinda chilly in here plus it's raining. B-but if you’re busy it's fine.” Yedam feels embarrassed, lowering his head and plays with the string of his hoodie.

  
  


Jaehyuk couldn’t contain his smile. That was so flipping cute that his heart melted. Hooking his finger under the younger’s chin and lifting them up to face the younger’s gorgeous features, “Baby look at me.” Yedam moves his gaze to look at Jaehyuk’s dark brown orbs.

  
  


“Of course I would love to. Just give me a second to put away the tray, alright?” Kissing the rosy cheek in front of him and walking out bringing the tray to the kitchen.

  
  


Looking out the kitchen window, heave a sigh, the downpour is not going to stop anytime soon. Oh well. Let's give a treat for the lovely singer and make him a hot chocolate.

  
  


-

  
  


Bringing the mug inside the room, he saw Yedam playing with his phone, eyes fluttering. Closing the door, the younger looks up from his phone and briskly sits up. “Hyung you're back. That took quite some time.” Yedam unconsciously pouts again. Ah what a temptation.

Jaehyuk chuckles, “Im sorry but I made you a hot chocolate.” Jaehyuk goes to Yedam’s side and hands over the warm mug.

  
  


Wide eyes, Yedam takes the mug, “Hyung, you don't need to.. Thank you.” Taking a few sips and placing it on the nightstand. Looking at Jaehyuk still awkwardly standing beside his bed, Yedam takes the initiative, pulling the older’s wrist and bringing him down to lay beside him. Facing each other, Yedam asks, “Can I hug you?”

  
  


With no words, Jaehyuk slides his arms around the other’s waist, bringing the younger closer, heart to heart. Yedam plants his face on Jaehyuk's shoulder, inhaling the fresh citrus scent.

  
  


“Hyung?”

  
  


“Yes baby?”

  
  


“Can you sing me to sleep?” Which took the older by surprise.

  
  


“Are you sure? I mean i'm not grea-“ Interrupted by a soft kiss on his jawline.

  
  


“Yes, i'm so sure. I don't mind any songs, I just need to hear your sweet voice hyung.” Jaehyuk smiles and serenades one of his favourite songs.

  
  


_That’s okay by D.O._

  
  


Singing softly till the younger fast asleep on his chest. Kissing Yedam’s temple and rubbing his back gently. Sooner or later, Jaehyuk also falls asleep, face buries into the other’s soft hair.

  
  


-

  
  


“Yah hyung, not too loud!”

  
  


“Shhh you're the one thats being loud!”

  
  


Cameras clicking. Waking Jaehyuk up, eyes wincing because of the multiple flash. Once his view is clear, there he sees Asahi and Junghwan smiling like idiots looking at them.

  
  


“My cute cuddly hyungs finally up huh.” Junghwan teases.

  
  


Asahi puts down his camera, “Wake up, it's 1 pm already. Lunch is ready.” Then he drags Junghwan outside, who is trying to disturb Yedam who's still in the known dreamland.

  
  


Rubbing his face, Jaehyuk glances outside at the window. The rain has stopped and he can see a faint rainbow across the clear blue sky. Looking down on his chest where the younger is still resting quietly. He looks so adorable like this that it should be illegal, long lashes pressed against soft cheeks and pink pouty lips slightly open with each breath.

  
  


“Damie, baby, wake up.” Kissing Yedam’s head and shaking him a little.

  
  


Sweet whines become his reply and Yedam moves his head to snuggle into the older’s neck.

  
  


Jaehyuk laughs at the clingy gesture, patting on Yedam’s back, “You need to wake up. If not, you can't fall asleep tonight.”

  
  


Mumbling on his neck, Yedam replies, “That's fine, I'll have you sing to me again tonight.” And the younger casually fell back to sleep.

  
  


Jaehyuk smiles. There's so much he didn’t know about the other and everyday is always something new. Running his fingers onto Yedam’s locks, makes him wonder; If this is what he’ll wake up to every day, his days would always be full of warmth and happiness.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos and comment. Okay love you guys, see you whenever :)


End file.
